


Just By Accident

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Accidents, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Dexter Charming's glasses have been broken and now he's gotta find someone to help him fix his specs. When he comes to Raven's help however, he finds her in quite an unexpected situation. And apparently, his glasses ain't the only thing that's getting fixed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters from the show. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and its respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.

Dexter Charming was in total distress.

This day wasn't going well for him at all. It all started when he was busy filming "Just Right" with host, Blondie Lockes. Today's topic for the show was a special on what not to run with scissors. Sure, it was corny at first, but Blondie didn't have anything to talk about for the show. She figured she'd make something up at the last minute to make the show a little interesting.

It all started well and good until Sparrow Hood decided to scare Dexter with his guitar. He was so freaked out by the loud sound that Dexter screamed and ran away, only to trip and break his glasses. And now, he found himself running with his pair of broken glasses in hand. Knowing he couldn't live without his glasses, Dexter shielded his eyes by using his arm while running and walking to a nearby room. Hopefully, someone else could help him fix his glasses.

"Ugh, why did Sparrow have to scare me like that...?" Dexter groaned. "I swear next time, I'm gonna find something loud to scare him with, like a banshee."

Suddenly, he bumped into a door.

With no girls around to see him, he opened his eyes to realize he ended up outside Apple and Raven's dorm room.

"Oh, thank goodness I'm at Raven's," Dexter sighed. "Hopefully, she'll help me."

Taking in a deep breath, Dexter grabbed the doorknob and turned it over, opening the door for him to enter Raven's room.

But when he did, however...

...

...

...

...he saw Raven without her bra on!

"Aaah, Dexter!" Raven screamed a bit.

"Oh, crap, I am so sorry!" Dexter cried out, seeing Raven in this awkward situation.

To his shock, the geek was seeing Raven topless in his own blue eyes. Dexter didn't quite know what to say next, which was why he shielded his eyes away from her.

"Please apologize, I didn't really know you were changing!" Dexter cried out. "I swear, my glasses broke in half and I didn't really know how I ended up in here, but it was all an accident. Don't hurt me, please!"

Dexter was about to brace the worst, coming from the goth girl herself. He hated the thoughts of him being turned into a chicken or perhaps a tiny window that Daring can use to look at himself. He even hated the thoughts of Raven's fists beating around his body. Well, whatever happens to himself next, Dexter was ready to take the punishment.

As much as he wanted it to happen, it didn't.

Instead, Raven actually took in a chuckle.

"Dexter, why are you so scared?" She smirked. "You're my boyfriend. You don't have to be scared of me being topless."

"Huh?" Dexter gasped.

"You can open your eyes, Dex. I'm not gonna bite." Raven giggled as Dexter slowly managed to remove his own arm from his eyes.

As he did though, he got another look at Raven topless. But this time around, he stared in amazement in awe of Raven's captivating body. His jaw definitely dropped at the features Raven had. The description was simple: 38 DD breasts, hourglass stomach, curvaceous hips, delicious long legs that would drive the entire student body crazy (with dark leggings for good measure) and a beautiful face that would make Dexter's heart pump out of control. It was clear that Raven had the body of a total bodacious goddess. Not even those centerfolds Dexter saw in PlayHex magazine couldn't compare to what Raven's body had.

She looked that hot.

"Whoa..." Dexter said, feeling lost at that image.

"So, what do you think, Dex?" Raven smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't I look hot?"

Dexter didn't have anything to say so far, but he managed to nod in a trance, as if he was saying 'Yes'. His insides melted so much that it nearly made Dexter a little light-headed to say the least. While she strutted right to him (which kinda turned Dexter on), Raven got a good look at his broken glasses, which Dexter was holding in his hand.

"Aww, your glasses are broken," Raven sighed. "What happened?"

"Sparrow scared me out of nowhere and I trip and fell," Dexter responded with a groan. "You think you can fix it?"

"Unfortunately, I don't." Raven shrugged, the smile still on her face. "However, there is something I _can_ fix..."

"What is that?" Dexter shrugged as well.

With the most seductive glare Raven gave him, she approached Dexter closeup with her flashing eyelashes and whispered these words straight to him:

"Your lips..."

"Wait a minute, my lips?" Dexter gasped. "I don't understa-"

Dexter never finished that statement.

Instead, Raven immediately cut him off with a surprising kiss on the lips. Dexter was shocked and surprised by Raven's grape-scented lips surrounding his, suddenly rendering him quickly of his oxygen. He had never seen Raven act like this before, which was strange considering she had never seen her hands all over him in a very sexy steamy way. However, Dexter suddenly realized that his blue eyes seemed to attract Raven to him like a magnet. The geek always had the same effect on women whenever he took off his glasses. It was suddenly a curse for him that Dexter was more attractive without his glasses.

After only 10 seconds of getting trapped around Raven's lips, Dexter cocked his head to the side, deepening the kiss between him. A moan broke inside Raven when Dexter slipped a little tongue inside her mouth, engaging a little tongue kiss between the two. They were fighting around for a good 20 seconds until Dexter dominated the kiss. Looks like kissing M&M's in the mirror for practice was working quite well in Dexter's favor, except this was a french kiss he was dealing with. Yet, he was looking very good at this style of kiss.

Raven suddenly felt Dexter's hard bulge poking out of his pants, hitting her between her legs softly. This brought out a very sexy smirk across Raven's face in return. Dexter definitely knew what was on her mind.

"Mmmm, looks like it's time for me to 'fix' this zipper of yours..." She winked in erotic fashion.

Licking her lips already, Raven undid the button to Dexter's jeans and zipped them down, revealing his throbbing 10-inch manmeat to her. Raven was stunned to the core, feeling amazed and awestruck at his penis size. Raven could never recall seeing anyone this _big_ before in her life. Come to think of it, this was actually the first time she had ever saw somebody that hung and big as a steed horse! The unclean possibilities that were surrounding Raven's entire brain were now becoming way more than endless.

Grasping hard around that huge cock, Raven decided to tease him all the way by flickering her tongue all around the head of his cock. The feeling looked a bit ticklish to Dexter, who tingled around in his legs just a little. After teasing him off, Raven shoved nearly all ten inches into her throat, sucking the nerd really nice and slow. Dexter had quite a mesquite flavor, explaining why he had that weird barbecue-flavored cologne he got as a novelty gift. Just smelling it made Raven a bit hungry. Good thing his smoky throbbing manmeat was more than an appetite for Raven to have. The goth girl basically spun her tongue in a circle, barrel-rolling around his cock in melody.

Dexter felt a moan go through him. Her mouth looked so wet and warm, it brought out quite an incredible sensation around his groin. His legs spazzed whenever Raven would caress and kiss his balls in a very caressing manner. She even took her hand and rubbed him off a little, building himself to pre-cum status. Looking up at that gleam of pre-cum, Raven licked the wet spot off the tip of his cock, causing Dex to shudder. She then charged back inside him, bobbing her head furiously. The speed from her blowjob was growing more intense by the second, which brought in more hip spasms coming from Dexter. It wasn't too long before Dexter started huffing and puffing out of control, while at the same time, his big little man started shaking around. Raven definitely made sure at this point that Dexter would not experience premature ejaculation.

After she was finished licking his erection off, Raven got up on his knees and went to her bed, but she'd didn't get on top. Instead, she decided to bend over sexily for him and spanked herself, therefore getting Dexter's heart rates going. With an act of seduction on her face, Raven decided to lure him again to her.

"So Dexter, you want this ass...?" She asked him.

"Ohhhh, I so do..." Dexter shuddered lustfully.

"Well then, come and get it..." Raven smirked, therefore motioning her finger to him.

Panting like a total dog, Dexter approached Raven and stared down at her lacy dark purple thong. Grabbing the strap of her panties, Dexter slid them down to his legs, therefore staring right up at Raven's bare curvaceous butt. His jaw dropped to the floor with a complete smile, eyeing out those tight giant-size cakes that his cock wanted to take its appetite on.

Not controlling his erection any longer, he positioned around Raven's tight hole and pushed in, making her scream in unbelievable ecstacy. Grabbing onto her hips, Dexter pushed his groin back and forth, thrusting out of ease. Raven took a deep breath and endured every push that Dexter was doing on her. The feeling around her hole hurt a little bit due to his gruesome 10-inch manmeat, but as seconds passed, she started to find it very relaxing. She relished in the image of Dexter's entire cock fitting smugly inside her opening, which drove her very crazy. As much as she dug his gentle pace, Raven wanted Dexter to step it up a bit.

"Ohhh, yes... fuck that ass," Raven hissed desperately. "Fuck that ass really hard...!"

Hearing her demand, Dexter started thrusting hard and fast, therefore leaking out more of his precum around her harness. That one single stream of pre-cum that shot through his tip and inside her looked a bit cold and ticklish to Raven, which explained why she took in a little laugh. However, she wasn't laughing for long as Dexter took one of his hands and smacked her tight creamy ass in a kinky way. This increased the sound of moans that Raven was shooting out from a mile-wide range. Just hearing those rough melodious moans of hers proved to be quite the music to Dexter's ears, which sounded so beautiful and passionate in harmony as if a symphony was suddenly forming around Dexter's brain. Those thrusts and brutal smacks her ass was taking made Raven so dirty and lewd as she could ever be.

Growing a little tired of seeing her like this, Dexter turned Raven around on the bed, letting her lie on her back. While she was still rubbing her clit gently, Dexter jacked off a little before inserting himself inside her pink. He then paced his hips towards hers, going in a very cautious pace. Raven bit her tongue out of pressure, trying to withstand more of his lubed up phallus wrecking her at 100 mph. Dexter felt a whole lot of her cotton-like vulva around his erection, compressing and sandwiching per second. He never imagined that Raven would be this tight, otherwise if she was much more tighter, Dexter would squeeze out every ounce of his cum real easily like someone trying to push out the rest of the gel inside a nearly-empty toothpaste capsule.

While the thrusting continued, Dexter stared closeup at her big plump pale breasts, eyeing them like a plate of delicious nachos. He wasted no time by teasing one of Raven mountainous breasts with his tongue. He licked, sucked and bit around on that nipple, making the gorgeous Raven squeal and hiss on impact. With his hand on the other breast, Dexter managed to switch to the right, completing the same process that he did with the left nipple. He would first tease her off with his tongue, suck around it with his mouth and then bite on the nipple in such a kinky way. If anything, Raven didn't feel an ounce of pain one bit when those cold hard chompers pinched out that nipple. By the time he was done sucking, Raven's entire nipples were erect and firm.

"Ohhh, Dexter, let me ride your cock..." She moaned out.

Hearing her loud and clear, Dexter managed to turn her right over, which left him on bottom and Raven on top.

As she sat right on his lap, Raven started to bump and grind her hips all over him, sandwiching her rump inside his throbbing phallus. Raven put her kegel exercises to good use, twerking and bootypopping the hell out of his cock like crazy. The pressure was getting through to Dexter, forcing him to cling onto her rump desperately. He snuck in a very firm grasp, feeling the sensual soft butt flesh of one Mrs. Raven Queen. It was as luscious as a poison apple, and more tight than one of those ballet outfits Duchess would wear on occasion whenever she had practice. He once again slapped her ass, which turned her on so much that she increased the sound of her moans right by 11. Raven didn't quite care if anyone heard her, she just wanted a piece of Dexter.

Suddenly, Dexter felt quite a rumble going around in his cock. One that spelled imminent eruption heading underway. Just so he could get to that climax, he squeezed her handprinted ass and started thrusting vertically in attempt to blow like a geyser. Dexter was literally pumping Raven's ass like a huge sports ball, just inflating it and inflating it until it was all good to go. The grunts he threw non-stop from beginning to end was a bit monstrous and rough. It nearly sounded like an angry pitbull growling, waiting to corner its prey in total fear. And once it gets cornered, the prey gets mauled until there was not a single ounce of him left. So far, Dexter was mauling Raven's ass until there was not a single ounce of stamina left in his body. He took in one long shudder full of pleasure, which finally spelled the end for Raven.

"OH SHIT, I'M CUMMING!" Dexter hissed.

With one final push, Dexter blew out a huge gigantic load, which made Raven scream so loud that one of her dorm room windows came this close to breaking. The specs-wearing cutie moaned heavily pushing inside Raven's wet steamy clit, which was now glistening full of Dexter's heavy cum. He kept on cumming and cumming until every ounce of his seed was filling up her womb. The feeling of his sticky globby semen now flowing inside her trapped Raven in a state of sexual ecstacy. Her desperate unclean expression on her face had now made her feel so dirty for the first time in her life.

Beat and defeated from this steamy session, Raven laid her entire head all over Dexter's t-shirt, leaving him caress her long beautiful dark purple hair in return. It was greeted by a good passionfruit smell, which suited very well for Raven to wear all over her body.

"That... that felt incredible..." Raven sighed out of pleasure.

"Totally," Dexter nodded. "You definitely took a lot out of me though."

"I know," Raven nodded as well. "So... did I fix you well, Dexter?"

"You definitely did." He responded with a smirk.

"Thanks," Raven winked. "So, you want me to fix your broken glasses?"

"Sure, after I take a little nap though. You wore me out!" Dexter winked as well, before continuing to rest on the bed.

"I think that sounds hexcellent." Raven winked back, while still resting in his arms.

It was a good thing Dexter came to Raven for help. And even though there was nothing that Raven could do about his glasses problem (that was until right now that she could do something about it), she did fix something inside Dexter that was well worth finishing.

Raven had fixed him up as a real man.

Hard to believe that this little encounter between the two all happened by accident.


End file.
